Ice Cubes
by hwangsaeya
Summary: Jimin hanya penasaran bagaimana es balok yang tadi pagi ia buat jika berada di dalam Yoongi. MinYoon/YoonMin/MinGa. Warning! This fan–fiction full with mature content.
**ICE CUBES**

Warning! This fan–fiction full with _**mature**_ content.

"Jimin, jangan lupa mengisi cetakan dengan es dan segera membekukannya!" Seokjin setengah berteriak dari dalam kamar sambil mengecek pakaiannya yang mungkin belum rapi. Ia melirik teman satu kamarnya yang masih terbaring di ranjang tanpa sedikitpun terganggu dengan teriakannya.

" _Ne_ , _hyung_!" Jawaban dengan suara cempreng Jimin terdengar dari arah ruang tengah, terdengar malas dan ogah-ogahan seperti tidak benar-benar mengindahkan perintah dari yang ada di kamar.

"Lakukan itu segera, dasar bocah!"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau senang sekali memerintah si Jimin itu," suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur—atau mungkin kurang tidur—terdengar dari arah ranjang, itu Yoongi yang telah membuka mata di kasurnya. Ia mengucek mata sipitnya pelan yang terlihat kesusahan terbuka, terlihat terlalu mengantuk dan berharap masih bisa terpejam lebih lama. "Memerintahnya… dan juga meneriakinya."

Seokjin, dengan pakaian rapi siap berangkat bekerja kini mendengus dan memutar bola mata. "Satu-satunya yang masih tinggal di sini sampai siang hanya Jimin dan kau, mana mungkin aku memerintahmu yang senangnya begadang tiap malam untuk membuat musik, hah?"

Yoongi duduk dari tidurnya, menyibak sedikit selimut hingga kakinya dapat melangkah turun dari kasur tanpa dihalangi selimut. "Kau mengomentari Jimin yang pengangguran, eoh?" Suaranya terdengar tajam meski masih serak khas orang baru bangun tidur, berantakan namun menusuk.

"Kalau dia tidak melakukan hal itu di tempat kerjanya yang terakhir, dia tidak mungkin jadi pengangguran begitu, 'kan?"

"Yah!" Yoongi mendongak, menatap tajam teman satu kamarnya yang terkadang begitu menjengkelkan. "Kau tahu sendiri dia dipecat karena aku, bukankah itu berarti kau juga menyalahkanku?"

Seokjin menghela napas, ia menggeleng untuk menyingkirkan tatapan sengit dari Yoongi yang memang harus diakui sedikit mengerikan. "Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku."

"Sana berangkat," ia memberi kialan pada Seokjin untuk segera pergi. Mengusir sosok itu agar ke luar dari apartemen yang ia dan teman-temannya beli.

"Kau berlebihan," suara orang dari ambang pintu membuat Yoongi mendongak. Ia menemukan Jimin dengan gigi putihnya terpamerkan dengan indah kini menatapnya dari sana.

Seokjin sudah pergi sejak beberapa menit lalu, sekarang hanya mereka berdua yang akan ada di apartemen cukup luas ini hingga sore hari. Yoongi mencibir sebentar melihat Jimin yang terlihat sok keren di ambang pintu dengan caranya bersandar. "Apanya yang berlebihan?"

"Pembelaanmu," Jimin menyeringai, berhenti membuat posisi bersandar lalu melangkah menghampiri sosok Yoongi yang masih duduk di sisi kasur dengan nyawa yang perlahan-lahan mulai terkumpul. "Aku memang pengangguran karena membuat masalah di tempat kerjaku kalau kau lupa, _hyung_."

"membuat masalah dan membelaku karena sesuatu itu jelas berbeda, _pabo_ ," Yoongi menekan kening Jimin pelan, membuat Jimin yang tadi menunduk kini agak berayun dari berdirinya.

Jimin terkekeh kecil, kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi yang kini menatap ke arahnya. "Seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan tubuh kurus menungguku di sudut bar," ia menggumam sambil tetap mempertahankan senyuman. "Tiba-tiba bapak tua menghampiri dirinya, meraba-raba tubuhnya yang seperti gadis bahkan hampir mencium bibirnya dan meninggalkan _hickey_ di leher putihnya. Apa aku salah memukul bapak tua itu untuk menolong si pemuda rambut hijau dengan tubuh kurus yang ternyata _hyung_ -ku?"

Yoongi menghela napas, ia kemudian menggeleng. "Tentu tidak salah, tapi harusnya kau cukup menariknya menjauh."

Yang berdiri ganti yang menggelengkan kepala. "Aku… tidak suka _milikku_ disentuh. Astaga, kau mengatakan dia sudah menyingkap pakaianmu! Rasanya aku ingin lebih dari memukul rahangnya, kau tahu?"

" _Milikku_ ," Yoongi berdecak pelan, bibirnya mencebik tipis dengan wajah tidak percaya yang lucu. "Ayolah, Park Jimin, bahkan semua orang di apartemen pun mempertanyakan kita ini apa."

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir tipis Yoongi, sang pelaku yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari korban hanya terkekeh kecil tanpa rasa bersalah. "Sarapan denganku, yuk?"

Tanpa perlu diajak sekali lagi, Yoongi langsung berdiri. Ia mengangguk dengan pipi sedikit bersemu karena mendapat kecupan beberapa detik lalu. "Ada makanan apa?"

"Seokjin– _hyung_ membuat roti bakar, kalau kau tidak suka aku bisa membuatkanmu telur dadar. Kau suka yang mana?"

"Kita makan yang ada saja," Yoongi tersenyum saat Jimin menoleh ke arahnya. "Temani aku makan, ya?"

"Tentu saja," Jimin tersenyum cerah sambil mengacungkan jarinya. "Menemanimu adalah kesenangan bagiku!"

.

Setelah selesai makan dengan beberapa obrolan ringan dan sedikit pukulan dari Yoongi karena ucapan Jimin yang sedikit menjengkelkan, Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan di toko elektronik sambil mencari mikrofon untuk studionya. Jimin dengan senang hati menemani setelah harus memaksa Yoongi mandi terlebih dahulu, malu katanya berjalan dengan orang yang terlihat dekil karena belum mandi.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kita mampir ke _minimarket_ ," Yoongi menawari sambil menatap penuh semangat pada Jimin. "Bagaimana?"

Jimin melirik Yoongi dan terkekeh setelah melihat wajah Yoongi yang menurutnya lucu, "untuk apa ke _minimarket_?"

"Aku ingin es," mata sipit itu membulat, melakukan aksi memohon yang menggemaskan; karena terlalu _out of character_ dari sosok Min Yoongi yang sebenarnya. "Satu saja, _yaaa_?"

Karena ia lemah dengan tatapan memohon dan _aegyo_ dadakan dari Yoongi yang biasa kasar, ia pun mengangguk. "Apapun untuk Min Yoongi," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan merangkul tubuh sosok kurus yang sekarang memekik riang.

Mereka membeli es krim batangan dengan ukuran agak kecil berbentuk silinder. Yoongi yang mendapatkan makanan yang dia inginkan terus memakannya dengan wajah riang senyuman lebar, menikmati bagaimana rasa coklat meleleh di mulutnya. Jimin sendiri juga membeli benda yang sama dan menikmatinya sambil memandangi wajah lucu Yoongi saat makan es krim.

"Kau senang?" Jimin bertanya saat Yoongi mengeluarkan makanan itu dari mulutnya setelah menikmatinya dengan cara yang menggemaskan; hampir Jimin mengatakan sensual tapi mencoba mencari kata lain karena otaknya tidak boleh berpikir mesum di pagi hari.

Yoongi mengangguk sambil tersenyum, memamerkan sederet gigi atasnya yang rapi dan putih. "Sangat senang, Jimin-ah."

Sialnya melihat Yoongi yang menggerakkan es krim itu dengan gerakan _berbahaya_ benar-benar membuatnya harus memikirkan sesuatu kotor.

Ia mengulurkan es krimnya yang masih seperti bentuk aslinya, memperlihatkannya tepat di depan wajah Yoongi lalu memberi tatapan intens pada sosok kecil yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tahu," suaranya terdengar sedikit ragu. Tapi ia menarik napas dan bersiap mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, "kau tahu… aku jadi penasaran bagaimana es krim ini jika berada di dalam lubangmu."

 _Uhuk! Uhuk!_

Yoongi tersedak es krim yang ia makan, juga ludahnya yang bercampur dengan es krim itu. Matanya hampir menangis dan sekarang berair karena terkejut dengan ucapan Jimin beberapa menit lalu. Ia menatap sosok Jimin tidak percaya, "apa-apaan itu? Hah?!"

Jimin menunjukkan cengirannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakannya," ia menunjukkan senyum tanpa rasa bersalah. "Jadi aku memberitahumu agar kau juga memikirkan bagaimana rasanya."

"Kau gila."

"Kita pernah melakukan yang lebih gila."

"Bu–bukan itu maksudku!" Wajah Yoongi merona, ia pun segera melangkah lebih cepat karena tidak senang dengan cara Jimin mengungkit tentang kegiatan mereka di waktu yang lalu. Memalukan!

.

Melihat Yoongi yang terlihat begitu bersemangat memilih benda-benda seperti mikrofon yang sebenarnya tidak pernah Jimin ketahui apa perbedaannya antara satu dan yang lain memang terasa menyenangkan. Sosok dengan surai hijau itu terlihat sibuk bertanya dan memastikan apa yang ia tahu di kepala cantiknya, memiringkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening saat pernyataan sosok yang melayani pertanyaannya terdengar tidak pas untuknya—entahlah, Jimin kurang yakin, ia hanya berpikir itu alasan kenapa rambut hijau _mint_ itu bergerak ringan saat wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi _tidak puas_.

"Jimin, mana yang lebih menarik menurutmu?" Yoongi mengangkat dua buah mikrofon di tangannya sambil memberi tatapan serius, membuat Jimin terkekeh kecil akhirnya mendapatkan pertanyaan setelah sejak tadi terabaikan dan hanya bisa menatapi wajah Yoongi.

Melihat apa yang ditanyakan, Jimin pun memperhatikan baik-baik dua benda di tangan sosok di hadapannya. Ia menunjuk yang ada di tangan kanan dengan ekspresi sangsi; takut pulihannya tidak sesuai dengan harapan Yoongi—entahlah. "Itu terlihat lebih menarik dan cocok dengan barang-barangmu di studio."

Yoongi memperhatikan pilihan Jimin, ia kemudian tersenyum kecil. " _Joha_ ," ujarnya ringan. Ia mengulurkan benda di tangan kanannya sambil mempertahankan bibirnya tetap merekah. "Aku beli yang ini. Nanti aku ambil setelah berjalan-jalan dengan orang itu," ia menunjuk sosok Jimin dengan dagunya. "Tolong bungkuskan."

"Baiklah," laki-laki yang melayani Yoongi sejak tadi membalas senyumannya lalu berlalu sambil membawa mikrofon yang Yoongi inginkan.

"Jalan-jalan dengan _orang itu_ ," Jimin mengulang kalimat terakhir Yoongi tadi, memberikan seringaian menggoda. "Kau ingin jalan-jalan? Bukankah lebih oke kita _bersenang-senang_ di apartemen selagi sepi?"

Yoongi melempar tatapan tajam dan wajah kesal, "bersikaplah manis alih-alih mesum, Park Jimin sialan."

Jimin terkekeh, ia kemudian merangkul lengan Yoongi yang kecil. Ia mengecup cepat pipi berisi sosok di rangkulannya, mengabaikan pukulan dan cubitan di lengannya lalu melangkah ke luar dari toko elektronik. "Kau suka kencan di sebuah kedai dengan kue coklat menemani?"

Yang tadi sibuk menggerutu sambil melancarkan serangan kini mendongak, menatap pada sosok Jimin yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi. "Kau yang bayar?"

"Aku yang bayar."

"Aku merasa tidak enak membuat pengangguran membayar makanku," Yoongi bersuara lirih dan mengalihkan perhatian sebentar dari Jimin. Tapi sepersekian detik berikutnya sosok itu kembali mendongak. "Tapi si pengangguran ini anak orang kaya, jadi, _call_!"

Jimin mendecak pelan sambil mencubit sekali lagi pipi tebal sosok di rangkulannya, gemas pada Yoongi yang kini menggerutu kecil karena pipinya yang dicubit. "Dasar tukang rubah nakal, senang sekali berpura-pura."

"Aku tidak berpura-pura, tahu!"

"Lalu apa tadi, mengatakan tidak enak, tapi setelah itu mengucapkan _call_. Rubah!"

"Baiklah aku rubah," ia menautkan bibirnya sebentar. "Kalau tidak ikhlas mentraktirku bilang saja, tidak perlu mengomentariku rubah. Dasar pelit!"

Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang merajuk, terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan baginya. "Hey, kenapa kau mudah sekali jengkel, huh?"

"Aku tidak jengkel! Aku hanya menunjukkan perasaanku!"

"Ya… aku baru ingat, kau memang terpenuhi dengan sifat kesal."

"Sialan."

Jimin tertawa sambil mendaratkan sekali lagi bibirnya pada pipi tebal Yoongi dan sudut bibir tipis sosok di rangkulannya. "Jaga bicaramu, _anak nakal_."

Yoongi mendecak pelan. " _Anak nakal_ yang ini sangat berbakat, daddy."

Kekehan kembali lolos dari bibir Jimin, tangannya yang tadi merangkul kini mengacak pelan rambut hijau dan menguarkan aroma wangi yang menyenangkan. "Buktikan itu, _anak nakal_."

"Aku buktikan nanti di apartemen, daddy," ia menyeringai dan memberi kedipan mata nakal hingga membuat Jimin mengeram rendah. Wajah seksi dengan tatapan menggoda benar-benar kelemahan Jimin.

"Aku jadi ingin langsung pulang daripada berjalan-jalan denganmu."

" _Byuntae_!"

Mereka tiba di kedai kopi dengan Yoongi yang langsung berlari menuju meja dekat jendela, kebiasaannya di mana pun mereka pergi meski ini baru kali pertama Jimin membawanya ke kedai ini. Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang sudah duduk tenang seperti anak baik dengan mata menatapi luar dan sesekali mengedar di dalam kedai.

"Kau suka suasananya?" Jimin bertanya saat melihat Yoongi yang terus tersenyum memandang ke sekeliling, melihatnya yang terus mengembangkan senyum membuat ingin ikut tersenyum. Ia meletakkan pesanan untuknya dan untuk Yoongi di meja.

Yoongi menyesap kopi yang diletakkan di hadapannya lalu mengangguk, "ini menyenangkan, kopinya juga enak. Aku jadi terinspirasi untuk membuat lagu."

"Oh ya?" Ia meletakkan gelas kopinya kembali ke meja setelah ia minum sebagian. "Kalau begitu kita harus sering-sering ke sini, 'kan?"

Sekali lagi Yoongi mengangguk, kali ini sedikit lebih riang. "Bawa aku ke sini dan traktir aku, ya?"

"Eish—tukang palak, dasar."

"Aku hanya mencoba mendapat keuntungan tahu."

"Mu-sang, dasar."

Mereka kembali ke apartemen dengan Yoongi yang berhasil membuat Jimin membawa mikrofon yang ia beli tadi. Sesekali ia menyenandungkan lirik lagu buatannya yang paling baru sambil menggoda Jimin yang sibuk mengeluh.

Meski mikrofon di tangannya tidak terasa berat, suasana panas dengan Yoongi yang ada di hadapannya tengah sibuk meledeknya dan menggodanya benar-benar membuatnya kepayahan. Yoongi paling hebat dalam hal menggoda, bahkan hanya dengan kedipan mata atau lidah yang ia gerakan dengan cara sensual, ia langsung merasa mendapati suhu tubuhnya lebih tinggi.

"Kau benar-benar anak nakal, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi tertawa kecil saat di dalam _lift_ , tangannya yang nakal kini bergerak di selangkangan Jimin. Saat yang mendapat _kekeran seksual_ itu mendesah tipis dan menyingkirkan gerakannya, ia langsung memukul lengan dan kembali melancarkan aksinya.

Dalam hati Jimin bersumpah akan langsung menyerang Yoongi saat tiba di apartemen mereka nanti.

Saat _lift_ tiba di lantai tempat mereka tinggal dan telah melangkah menuju tempat tinggal mereka, mereka pun masuk ke dalam. Jimin diam-diam berharap agar yang lain tidak segera pulang dan memberinya banyak waktu untuk memberi tahu betapa _nakalnya_ Min Yoongi.

Melihat Yoongi yang melangkah ke dapur, Jimin pun meletakkan barang bawaannya ke meja dekat televisi lalu mengikuti sosok itu. Matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Yoongi hingga sosok itu tiba-tiba saja membalik tubuh menghadap ke arahnya. Matanya berbinar jenaka seperti anak kecil yang begitu bahagia, bibirnya juga merekah lebar seperti memberi tahu bahwa dirinya sangat senang. Jimin mengerut tidak mengerti melihat sosok di hadapannya jadi terlihat begitu aneh.

"Jimin," suaranya terdengar sedikit menggoda meski wajahnya semenggemaskan anak kecil. "Duduk di sini sebentar," ujarnya sambil menarik bangku untuk diduduki sosok yang dipanggil.

Melihat mata Yoongi mengirimkan _aegyo_ , mau tidak mau ia pun menurut. Entah kenapa tatapan memohon seperti itu membuatnya benar-benar lemah.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya skeptis melihat wajah manis tadi sekarang berubah menjadi lebih berbahaya. Ia pikir ia perlu menyiapkan pertahanan— "Y–Yoongi!"

Sialnya gerakan tiba-tiba dari Yoongi yang langsung berjongkok dan membuka cepat celana tidak mengizinkan Jimin membuat pertahan diri.

Mendengar namanya disebut, ia mendongak. Membuat ekspresi lugu yang begitu munafik karena bibirnya menyeringai lebar. "Ada apa, daddy?"

Sial. Benar-benar sial. Jimin lemah dengan tatapan lugu namun menyebutkan kata _daddy_ , terlalu menggoda hingga dirinya tidak tahan.

"Mau apa kau— _aahh_."

Miliknya telah berada dalam mulut Yoongi dalam sepersekian detik. Terlalu mendadak seperti gerakan cepat Yoongi membuka celananya. Rasanya hangat dan basah. Meski hanya sebagian yang baru masuk, ia langsung saja menegang.

Yoongi mendongak dengan tangan berada pada paha Jimin, memberi tatapan manis yang membuat napas Jimin jadi pendek-pendek. Terlalu menggoda. Terlalu berbahaya.

"Brengsek—," belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasakan lubangnya tengah dimainkan dengan lidah nakal di dalam mulut Yoongi. Terlalu nikmat dan menyesakkan dada.

Suara gumaman dan desahan tertahan lolos dari sela bibir Yoongi, mulutnya penuh dengan sebagian penis Jimin yang berada di dalamnya. Memenuhinya mulutnya hingga kesulitan menelan ludahnya dengan bantuan lidah dan membuatnya harus sambil menghisap milik Jimin.

Tidak tahan dengan Yoongi yang hanya menghisap sebagian miliknya, ia pun langsung menekan kepala yang berada di antara pahanya hingga seluruh penisnya masuk ke dalam hingga suara erangan lolos dan bergetar membuatnya makin tegang. Rasanya nikmat dan menyenangkan, ia mendongak dan mendesah nikmat merasakan miliknya sudah berada sepenuhnya dalam Yoongi, mengabaikan remasan pada pahanya karena ia yakin kepala penisnya kini sudah menyentuh tenggorokan Yoongi.

"Eunghh—," sudut mata sipit Yoongi terlihat berair, hampir meneteskan air mata karena serangan tiba-tiba di tenggorokannya yang membuatnya tidak dapat dengan mudah menelan ludah dan membiarkannya menetes ke luar membasahi kulit Jimin. Batuk karena serangan tiba-tiba di tenggorokan pun tidak bisa keluar karena mulutnya yang sekarang tidak memiliki cela terlalu besar untuk terbatuk. Ia menyukai bagaimana kepala penis Jimin mengenai tenggorokkannya, tapi juga merasa kepayahan tiap mulutnya penuh seperti ini.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Yoongi segera melanjutkan niatnya. Ia mengulum dan menghisap penis Jimin yang sekarang sudah menegang sempurna, membuat rahangnya sedikit pegal terus terbuka dan lidahnya kesulitan bergerak karena sedikitnya ruang di dalam mulutnya. Belum lagi mencoba menahan giginya agar tak mengigit dan hanya menggesek permukaan kulit itu, seperti sebuah pekerjaan berat namun sangat menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Mendengar Jimin yang sudah mengeram rendah, Yoongi pun mulai menggerakkan kepalanya. Membuat milik Jimin keluar–masuk di dalam mulut dan sesekali membiarkan tenggorokannya kini mendapat serangan dari kepala penis Jimin.

"Aku– _ughh_ —hampir sampai," tangan Jimin meremas rambut Yoongi, memandang sosok di antara pahanya yang kini mendongak dan memberi tatapan panas dan menggoda.

Merasakan milik Jimin yang mulai berkedut, Yoongi pun bergerak lebih cepat. Lidahnya memainkan lubang Jimin yang sudah mengeluarkan precumnya.

"Arrgh!" Jimin menekan kepala Yoongi agar seluruh penisnya berada di dalam mulutnya, setelah itu ia menyemburkan spermanya dan membiarkan sebagian menetes ke luar karena mulut Yoongi terlalu kecil untuk menampung spermanya.

Mendapati tembakan cum dari Jimin, ia menelan habis seluruh cairan itu yang bisa ia telan, juga yang tertembak masuk langsung ke tenggorokannya. Membiarkan dagunya basah oleh sperma karena mulutnya yang tidak bisa menampungnya, juga membiarkan cairan itu menetes ke bangku tempat Jimin duduk.

"Kau tahu?" Jimin bersuara setelah napasnya teratur. Menatap Yoongi yang duduk di lantai dengan lidah membersihkan miliknya yang sudah kembali menegang. "Kau benar-benar _anak nakal_."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar untuk mendongak menatap Jimin yang duduk di bangku. "Tapi kau suka itu, _daddy_."

"Aku suka…," suaranya menggantung hingga mata sipit itu melebar meminta kelanjutannya. "Aku suka, _baby_. Tapi anak nakal tetap harus dapat hukuman, 'kan?"

"Kenapa harus mendapat hukuman? Bukannya… bukannya dua hari lalu aku baru saja di hukum?" Suara Yoongi terdengar seperti suara merajuk.

"Anak nakal tidak ada alasan untuk tidak di hukum," Jimin menjawab cepat. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan membenarkan celananya, mengancingkan kembali lalu melangkah membiarkan Yoongi di lantai.

Mata sipitnya mengikuti pergerakan Jimin, memperhatikan lamat-lamat sosok yang kini tengah membuka lemari pendingin. Ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dan sialnya tidak mendapatkan apapun. Jika yang Jimin buka _freezer_ dan mengeluarkan es batu, apa itu termasuk bagian dari hukuman?

Melihat tatapan bingung dari yang masih terduduk di lantai, Jimin pun menyeringai senang. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju meja, meletakkan es batu dalam cetakan di meja lalu memberi kialan pada Yoongi untuk berdiri dan menghampirinya.

Yoongi menurut saja, melangkah menghampiri Jimin dengan wajah bingung tanpa berniat bertanya.

"Berikan tanganmu," ia memerintah sambil membuka tangan, meminta Yoongi menyerahkan tangannya.

Sekali lagi Yoongi mengikuti perintah Jimin, meletakkan ke dua tangannya ke atas telapak Jimin yang terbuka.

 _Srek._

"Yah!"

Baju yang Yoongi kenakan robek, membuat pekikan terkejut dan serpihan benang berjatuhkan ke lantai. Jimin menyeringai lebar melihat baju di tangannya, ia lalu membuka lebar benda yang sudah menjadi kain tak berguna lalu melilitnya pada tangan Yoongi yang terulur. Mengikat lengan bawah itu hingga menyatu dan tidak dapat bergerak meski Yoongi mencoba berontak melepaskan tangan. Ikatannya terlalu banyak, terlalu banyak lilitan dan tidak ada ruang untuk tangannya bergerak.

"Es batu yang aku buat tadi pagi sudah beku, _hyung_ ," Jimin bersuara sambil mengerling pada balok-balok es di dalam cetakan yang terletak di meja. Uap dari udara dingin dan suhu ruang sedikit berperang di atas balok-balok itu.

Yoongi mengangguk tidak mengerti, "lalu?"

"Menurutmu… apa itu bisa masuk ke dalam lubangmu?"

"Ap–apa?" Mata Yoongi terbuka lebar melihat wajah Jimin yang terlihat tenang mengatakan kalimat tadi. Bibirnya menganga tidak percaya sekaligus bingung.

Jimin terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Yoongi, "apa es batu itu bisa masuk ke dalam lubangmu, _hyung_?"

"Kau gila?!"

Jimin mengangguk tanpa beban. Ia kemudian menuntun tubuh Yoongi untuk menungging dengan tangan menumpu tubuhnya di meja. "Jangan bangun, _hyung_."

Yoongi ingin menolak, tapi merasakan celananya sudah jatuh ke lantai dan satu tamparan mendarat di pantatnya, ia hanya dapat mengerang dan menyerah. Pasrah pada keadaannya yang membuatnya lemah.

Saat Jimin meraba pantatnya, juga jari yang bermain di belahan pantatnya, Yoongi mendesah. Mengerang tertahan merasakan gerakan sensual dan geli yang sialnya terasa begitu menyenangkan hingga kakinya hampir jatuh jika saja Jimin tidak segera menarik lututnya agar tak menekuk jatuh.

"Akhh!" Yoongi berteriak tertahan merasakan dua jari masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Serangan mendadak dan buru-buru dari Jimin yang membuatnya langsung terasa penuh, ia meringis menahan rasa sakit bercampur nikmat yang memenuhi otaknya.

"Menyukainya?" Jimin bertanya sambil menggerakkan jarinya. Ia membuat gerakan memutar di dalam sana hingga milik Yoongi jadi sedikit longgar. "Kau kering… bukankah kau perlu air untuk membuatnya licin?"

"Sial—ugh," Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya saat merasakan jari Jimin bertambah menjadi tiga. Bergerak keluar masuk tak beraturan. "Kau… serius dengan es batu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jimin menarik ke luar jarinya, meraih es batu dan membuat suara berisik mengeluarkan balok-balok es dari tempatnya. Yoongi meringis mendengar kata _nah_ senang dari Jimin, berpikir bahwa semua balok es itu sudah terbebas dari tempatnya.

Hingga rasa dingin kini menyapa bibir lubangnya, membuat dirinya mengigit bibir bawah. Itu baru di luar… bagaimana dengan saat—

"Asshh!"

—es itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Balok itu masuk ke dalam dirinya, membuat lubangnya terasa dingin dan terisi sesuatu yang terlalu kaku. Dinding rektumnya basah dengan carian menantang suhu kulitnya, membuatnya meringis pelan meski ujung-ujung dari balok itu tidak sakit.

"Satu," Jimin menekan masuk balok itu lebih dalam dan membuat Yoongi mendesah lirih. "Aku harus membuat lubangmu penuh, _anak nakal_."

"Dua," Jimin kembali bersuara saat mendorong masuk satu lagi es batu ke dalam lubang Yoongi. Yang tengah menungging itu mendesah merasakan dingin di analnya.

Jimin menyeringai melihat Yoongi yang terlihat kewalahan, mencoba bergerak mendorong ke luar balok-balok dalam lubangnya yang berakhir sia-sia. Ia mengambil lagi es balok dari wadahnya lalu memasukkan ke dalam Yoongi. "Tiga dan empat," ujarnya riang. Meski sekarang tidak benar-benar bisa mendorong masuk lebih dalam, ia senang melihat Yoongi yang mendesah dan mengerang.

"Dingin— _ugh_ , sialan," Yoongi mengerang tertahan merasakan lubangnya kini penuh dengan balok-balok es yang dingin. Rasanya tidak nyaman, tapi juga begitu menantang. Napasnya pendek-pendek tiap menggerakkan dinding rektumnya, sensasi dingin, juga sudut-sudut balok yang menantang dindingnya membuatnya seperti diajak bermain. Menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan.

"Dua lagi," Jimin memosisikan es batu di depan lubang Yoongi, mendorongnya masuk perlahan hingga suara erangan terdengar dari yang menungging. "Lima. Baru lima, _baby_."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan karena merasa lubangnya sekarang benar-benar dingin. Mungkin jika kulit di sana bisa terlihat, ada beberapa keriput seperti saat tangannya yang kedinginan terlalu lama beredang atau bermain di dalam bak mandi.

Satu lagi es balok masuk, bersamaan dengan erangan dan teriakan karena es balok yang terakhir membuat lubang Yoongi penuh dan mendorong lebih masuk es balok pertama yang sudah lumayan mencair.

"Enam dan semuanya masuk, _daebak_." Suara Jimin tedengar seperti suara tanpa dosa. Yoongi mendesah jengkel untuk itu.

"Itu dingin— _akh_ sialan," ia menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan sedikit ringisan. Merasa mati rasa pada bagian pantatnya karena terlalu dingin.

"Biar aku panaskan," Jimin menjawab cepat, kemudian menampar keras-keras pantat sintal Yoongi hingga membuatnya merah dan pekikan dari yang ia tampar. "Bukankah itu panas?"

"Aahhh, Jimin-ah… apa aku tidak bisa mendapat posisi lebih nyaman?" Yoongi mencoba mengajak Jimin berkompromi, membuat suaranya sememelas mungkin agar mendapat jawaban _iya_ dan memiliki posisi lebih nyaman daripada menungging dengan lutut lemas.

Jimin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, ia tanpa berkata pun langsung menarik Yoongi untuk duduk dan membiarkan sosok yang kini sudah telanjang bulat duduk di bangku.

"Aargh!" Yoongi mengerang merasakan es batu di lubangnya makin mendesak masuk ke dalam. Beberapa sudah mencair dan membuat pahanya basah, tapi tetap saja terasa memenuhi lubangnya.

"Kenapa berteriak? Posisimu sekarang nyaman," Jimin menatap tanpa dosa.

Mata sipit yang sudah sayu itu menatap tajam, melenyapkan sedikit sayunya meski tetap saja terlihat lemah. "Sialan kau—Park Jimin."

Satu cubitan Jimin berikan pada nipple Yoongi. "Daddy, aku daddymu."

"Apa-apaan kau Jim—aakhh!"

"Daddy!" Mata Jimin memberi tatapan kesal, jarinya juga masih memelintir tojolan pada dada Yoongi. Terlihat memberi _hukuman_ karena sudah menjadi _anak nakal_.

"D–daddy, ugh… _arraseo_ ," ia menjawab lemah, menatap memohon agar Jimin melepaskan tangannya darinya. " _Appo_ , daddy, lepaskan…."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, "anak baik."

Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat, Yoongi masih dalam posisi tidak nyaman dengan tubuh bergerak-gerak seperti mencari posisi yang tepat. Ia sesekali mengeluh merasakan lubangnya yang terasa dingin dan pantatnya yang basah karena lelehan dari es batu di dalam dirinya. Meski miliknya kini sudah ereksi dan tubuhnya mengharapkan sentuhan Jimin, karena es balok itu lah ia jadi kehilangan fokus untuk memohon dan lebih memilih berharap bisa membebaskan lubangnya dari benda beku yang dingin itu.

"Daddy… ughh—ini benar-benar menyiksaku," ia akhirnya bersuara setelah merasa kepayahan dengan usahanya yang sia-sia.

"Kau menyukainya," Jimin terkekeh kecil sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Lawan dirimu sendiri sebelum memohon padaku, Yoongi-ah."

Yoongi menggeleng. Mencoba mengelak ucapan Jimin bahwa dirinya menyukai bagaimana rasa dingin menantang tubuhnya yang panas, ia benar-benar ingin Jimin yang di dalamnya dan kenapa ia harus menahan diri? Ia ingin Jimin, jadi ia harus memohon untuk mendapatkannya.

"Daddy… aku ingin kau," ujarnya dengan tatapan sayu dan wajah menggoda. Ia benar-benar ingin mendapatkan daddynya segera.

Jimin menyeringai, memberi tatapan mencela pada sosok di hadapannya dan sialnya justru membuat Yoongi makin panas. "Aku tidak suka dingin, kau tahu 'kan?"

Suara desisan juga wajah frustasi terbebas akhirnya, membiarkan Yoongi kini menunduk memikirkan harus melakukan apa. "Daddy… aku akan berada di atasmu," ujar sosok itu akhirnya setelah kembali mendongak.

Mata Jimin melebar mendengar tawaran yang diberikan. "Di atas _ku_?" Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman meremehkan. "Apa kau yakin kau bisa, huh?"

"Aku akan bergerak tanpa bantuan daddy," ia kembali bersuara, mengajukan tawaran. "Aku akan membuat daddy puas!"

Senyuman Jimin kali ini makin lebar. "Baiklah," jawabnya tenang.

Mata Yoongi yang tadi memohon kini berbinar senang. "Sungguh? Kalau begitu bebaskan—"

"Kita tunggu sampai es di dalam lubangmu mencair," setelah mengatakan itu Jimin melangkah ke luar dari dapur. "Mungkin setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang aku tinggal tadi," ujarnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari dapur.

"Daddy!" Suara teriakan Yoongi yang penuh dengan permohonan pun terabaikan.

.

Jimin kembali setelah sekitar lima belas menit meninggalkan Yoongi dengan siksaan es batu, memberi ekspresi tenang namun memasang seringaian pada sosok yang terduduk di bangku.

"Ke kamar mandi?" Ia bertanya saat melihat peluh menetes di pelipis Yoongi, juga tubuhnya yang telanjang terlihat lembab penuh keringat. Dalam hati Jimin mengumpat karena Yoongi yang seperti ini nampak sangat seksi.

"Apa setelah itu aku bisa ada di atasmu, daddy?"

Tatapan matanya yang sayu dengan bibir turun yang menggemaskan membuat Jimin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu."

Jimin membuka ikatan pada tangan Yoongi dan memerintahkan untuk melingkarkan tangan serta kaki ke tubuhnya seperti koala. Yoongi menurut begitu saja dan mendesah lirih merasakan miliknya bertemu perut Jimin meski terhalang pakaian, Jimin tertawa kecil menyadari alasan sosok di gendongannya mendesah saat merasakan ada rasa basah pada bagian perutnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya ke bak mandi dan membiarkan Yoongi berada di pangkuannya, seperti bayi kecil yang dimandikan ayahnya di bak mandi besar.

"Buka pakaianku," Jimin memerintah. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan membiarkan jari kurus Yoongi melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya. Tersenyum saat melihat Yoongi terkesiap pelan melihat miliknya yang menyembul setelah celananya ditarik. Menurutnya hal itu terlihat lucu, meski sudah melihat, bahkan mengemut penisnya, Yoongi tetap saja terkagum dan terkejut mendapti miliknya.

Yoongi bergerak lebih cepat daripada yang ia kita, mendorong tubuhnya hingga berbaring lalu meraih keran air untuk ia buka dan mengalirkan air hangat hingga memenuhi bak mandi. Jimin merasakan bagian bawahnya sudah basah, juga tangan Yoongi yang menyentuh miliknya dengan cara yang pintar.

"Daddy," Yoongi memanggil, suaranya serak dan tatapannya sayu. Membuat Jimin mengeras sempurna karena hal itu, juga gerakan tangan di bawah sana yang cerdas.

"Yeah, baby?" Ia menjawab dengan tatapan berkabut.

"Aku… akan memasukkannya," suara itu terdengar lirih dan begitu sensual.

Setelah mengatakannya, Jimin dapat merasakan miliknya kini mulai melesak masuk ke dalam lubang Yoongi. Sempit, juga sensasi dingin masih terasa di dalam sana. Jimin menyukainya. Bahkan wajah Yoongi yang kenikmatan, juga erangan-erangan lirih yang lolos dari bibir tipis itu. Terasa begitu nikmat dan menyenangkan.

"Argh!" Yoongi memekik saat Jimin dengan sengaja menarik tubuh Yoongi hingga langsung terjatuh dan membuat miliknya masuk seutuhnya. "Daddy… _it's hurt_!" Suaranya terdengar seperti merajuk.

" _I don't care_ ," Jimin menyeringai. " _Move_. _Fast_."

Yoongi mengeram rendah, tapi mendapati tatapan mengancam, ia langsung bergerak semampunya. Rasanya sulit sekali saat lututnya terasa lemas karena dimasuki, juga lubangnya yang jadi terasa lebih sempit karena ia bergerak sendiri. Tapi ia menyukai sensasinya. Lagi-lagi, ia benar-benar seperti penyuka tantangan. Menikmati bagaimana seks dengan dirinya di atas yang selama ini ia hindari. Rasanya ternyata tidak seburuk bayangannya.

"Sshh ahh—daddy, _I–I can't do this by myself_ ," suaranya parau. Tapi penuh dengan desahan dan rasa nikmat di dalam sana.

" _I'll help you_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, lengan Jimin memegang pinggul Yoongi, ia lalu menggerakkan tubuh kurus itu naik-turun mengikuti alur yang dibuat sosok di atasnya. Mendesah tertahan tiap rektum anal Yoongi menjepit miliknya dengan sangat baik, rasanya sempit dan begitu menyenangkan.

" _S–shit_! Ughh daddy," ia bergerak berantakan, mengerang mengatakan _di sana_ banyak kali dan terdengar frustasi karena tidak segera mendapat yang ia inginkan.

Jimin mengetahui apa yang Yoongi kejar, ia setelah itu menggerakkan dirinya juga tubuh Yoongi agar bisa mendapatkan _sweet spot_ yang sempat Yoongi dapatkan tadi. Menumbuk titik itu banyak kali setelah menemukannya dan membuat yang di atas mendesah keras. Mata sipitnya terpejam dan mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

" _I'm close_ , daddy," ia bersuara lirih. Miliknya sudah mengeluarkan sedikit sperma yang membasahi perut Jimin saat tadi terus bergerak.

Jimin mengangguk, miliknya pun sudah berkedut siap menyemburkan sperma segera. " _Me too_ , baby."

Mereka bergerak lebih cepat, mengejar kenikmatan yang telah mereka nantikan sejak tadi. Mendesah dengan suara serak karena pita suara yang hampir putus karena kenikmatan yang mereka buat, juga mengerang tiap merasakan milik mereka masing-masing mendapat rangsangan menyenangkan.

"Aaah f—Yoongii!" Jimin mendesah keras, menanam seluruh miliknya ke dalam Yoongi dan menyemburkan sperma hingga memenuhi lubang yang menjepitnya.

"Ughh—daddy!" Yoongi menyusul, beberapa detik setelah Jimin sampai dan membiarkan cairannya bercampur dengan air yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Ia ambruk setelah sampai, terengah karena kelelahan berada di posisi atas.

Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi, mengecup keningnya lalu memujinya. "Kita bersihkan tubuh kita," ujarnya.

Yoongi mengangguk lemah, tenaganya habis bersama sperma yang keluar. "Uhm… mandikan aku daddy."

 **Fin.**

Ini tentang saya yang membayangkan es batu atau es krim di dalam Yoongi dan kemudian pergi ke rumah makan bersama teman-teman saya. Melihat es balok berbentuk silinder dengan lubang di tengahnya yang dimainkan teman saya, saya jadi teringat es batu yang ada di freezer rumah. Itu es batu yang umum ada di rumah-rumah, apa kalau itu ada di dalam Yoongi akan terdengar umum? Hahaha maafkan imajinasi saya yang aneh. Eskimo seks yang aneh dan—err gila?

Saya memang gila, bagaimana lagi.

Omong-omong… sepertinya setelah ini saya ingin membuat ff dengan seks di balkon atau seks dalam bentuk bully karena siswa sekolah yang iri dengan anak baru di kelasnya yang pintar. Atau mungkin kekerasan seks di tempat umum sekali lagi? Hahaha entahlah. Saya punya banyak ide gila. Ah ya, apa kalian suka sesuatu seperti seks yang sedikit melibatkan tempat umum? Haha. Eh iya—saya bertanya begini bukan berarti saya maniak, oke, bukan! Saya juga membuat ff normal, kok! Kalau kalian hapal gaya tulis saya, pastiii kalian tau mana ff waras saya—bukan yang byuntae macam ini hahaha.

Baiklah, saya tunggu reviewnya. Terima kasih!


End file.
